lionsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Cullen
Thomas Cullen (born Thomas Maverick Chamberlain, '''on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois) is a telepathic vampire and a founding member of the Olympic Coven. He is the husband of Katherine Cullen and the twin brother of Christopher Cullen. He is the adoptive older brother of Harrison, Charlotte and Elizabeth Cullen, the biological daughter of his adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. After nearly dying from the Spanish influenza in 1918 in Chicago, Thomas was turned into a vampire by Carlisle, as the only alternative to death. Over the next ninety years, the pair gathered a family of vampires around themselves and called themselves "vegetarians". He is portrayed by '''Chris Wood. Biography Early Life Thomas Maverick Chamberlain was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois. His father provided Thomas with many advantages to become a successful lawyer, including music lessons and the opportunity to attend private school; however, he and his father were rather emotionally distant due to his busy career that often drew him away from home for business. This absence was made up for by his relationship with his mother; he was the center of her life. Thomas excelled at his studies and became an accomplished pianist. As he grew older, Thomas became enamored with the life of a soldier. That changed, however, when he and his parents became sick with the Spanish Influenza in 1918. His father died in the first wave of the influenza. Thomas's mother later contracted the Spanish Influenza and begged the doctor who was taking care of them, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, to do everything within his power to save her son. ( "You must do everything in your ''power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my son.") Carlisle acted on her wishes when Thomas was near death himself. Shortly after his mother died, Carlisle took Thomas from the hospital, brought him to his house, and there changed him into a vampire. Thomas formed a deep bond with Carlisle, who became a father figure to him, gaining Thomas's trust and love the way his natural father never had. It was Carlisle who first realized Thomas's telepathic abilities; he noticed Thomas answering questions that Carlisle had not asked aloud. Thomas had always had a knack for reading people; after his transformation, this ability blossomed into a true psychic talent. In 1921, Thomas gained a mother when Carlisle changed Esme into a vampire to save her life after her suicide attempt. Thomas was still young enough to appreciate a mother's care, and Esme gave it to him. Physical Appearance Thomas is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a close cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He is slim with a muscular build. He is also seen wearing suits and long black coats. Personality Thomas is usually described as brooding and stubborn, but also very kind and compassionate. Katherine also describes him as charming, polite, and determined. He easily dazzles human females with his beauty, scent and body, and persuades them to do his bidding. He always puts Katherine's safety, humanity and welfare before anything else, and goes to great lengths to protect her from what he sees as danger. Thomas is also a bit of a romantic at heart. He often over analyzes situations and has a tendency to overreact, especially in situations where Katherine's safety is potentially at risk. Powers and Abilities Thomas is the fastest vampire in the Cullen family. He is also a skilled fighter in the Cullen coven, though for his speed rather than being the strongest. As a vampire, he has sharp senses, superhuman strength, speed, endurance, healing factor, and agility. He describes himself as the most dangerous predator in the world whereas his appearance, scent and voice are enormously attractive to his prey, so much so that he occasionally sends Katherine into a daze entirely by accident. Thomas explains that vampires do not need to breathe, though they often do so out of habit and to retain their ability to smell. He cannot digest human food, and compares its attractiveness for him to the prospect of eating dirt for a regular person. He also compares his family's "vegetarian" diet to a human only eating tofu, as it gives them the same strength as human blood but never fully satisfies them. Telepathy Thomas possesses the gift to read the thoughts of those around him. His gift is different from Elizabeth, which is limited by his need to touch the target and can access every thought a person has ever had. Thomas's power seemingly comes from his dormant ability to read people as a human, which became a supernatural talent when he became a vampire. He can hear all "voices" in close proximity with him, but has learned to block out the ones he is uninterested in by focusing on one voice or something in particular. Thomas mentions that his ability is like being in a room where everyone is talking at once. He can tune out the "voices" so that it's just a low buzzing in the background. Relationships Thomas Cullen is the husband of Katherine Cullen. He is the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the adoptive brother of Harrison, Katherine and Elizabeth Cullen as well as the twin brother of Christopher Cullen. Katherine Cullen